What is it?
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: Maka sat in her seat so confused. Why couldn't Soul tell her what was going on? How could Ox know and not her? What's the big deal? What's Excalibur doing here?


**_This is for friend known on Fanfiction as the Fail_Alchemist. I was cleaning off my Flashdrive and saw this on there so I had to check it out again. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Soul Eater_**

~~~~~~

_Gosh! Could Stein's Weapon-Meister Psychology class be any more boring?_ Maka groaned as she leant against her hand. At the beginning of the year it was seemed to be a cool class, but that was when it stopped. She was not the only one who was dreading being stuck in the same class for the block period. She turned her head slowly to the left to look at her weapon stared blankly ahead. He kept sighing into his hand while he mindlessly doodled into his notebook. The sounds of videos games came from her right as the Bleeps from Black*Star's game continued, the Wannabe assassin set his hand-held under his desk. His fingers overworking tapping away furiously at the shapes on the buttons were fading from overuse. Maka could smell the scent of Liz's nail polish, and the humming coming from the younger Thompson sister. Maka turned around to watch the young Shinigami for a moment, His seemed to be in firm concentration of _taking notes…_ "And I thought I was a bookworm."

She felt as gently nudge against her knees, she turned to see her weapon partner's knee gently nudging her's. He had a smirk on his face, "AH! What the Hell!" A mock whisper came from the ninja sitting next to her, "I hate this fricken game!"

Maka snapped her head back to her partner as he hissed, "Damnnit Black*Star! You made me lose _The Game_."

Maka gave him a questioning look, "What's the game?"

"Well of course I made you lose _The Game! _Because I THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR. I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT!" How Stein missed the end of his rant was out of the question, but he did. "Besides someone as awesome as I could never lose _The Game!"_

"Black *Star" The tenor voice of Kidd began, "_The Game! _You just lost it…" he mumbled quietly before he continued to write in his notes. Black*Star froze before he simply he slammed his fist on his desk.

"What's _The Game_?" Maka whispered as she whipped her head around the people in the room.

A soft sigh came from the other side of Black*Star, Maka turned her head towards tall Japanese female. The chain-scythe sighed before she leant her head forward, "I lost _The Game_…"

Liz groaned as she stopped painting her nails, "Ah come on! I was winning for four months!" she pouted as she moodily started to paint her fingernails. "Black*Star the Idiot…" Maka herself groaned as se hit her head on her desk. Why wouldn't anyone tell her about this game? It made no sense to her how were they losing, when did nothing!

A warm hand touched the inside of her leg causing her to jump before she realized it was only her Death Scythe, "Yo, What's wrong?"

"I want to know what this game is…" Maka mumbled before she crossed her arms, "I feel so lost…" she stated through a pout on her lips.

Soul merely chuckled, "Sorry love, but I can't tell you against the rules of _The Game_."

Maka threw her arms up in the arm there was no way she was going to win was she, "Of Course!"

Kidd leant forward in his seat to whisper to Maka, "I suggest just watching the chain reaction… because some of the expressions on the other students' faces are hilarious." Maka was about the question the meaning behind his words before she caught sight of Ox, her rival in school, slamming his head down curse whoever the idiot was who made him lose the game.

_How could Ox know about the game but not me?! _Maka felt like shouting out as whispers and cries cried across the classroom. Though the most surprising factor though was Stein's patience seem to be unexpectedly thick throughout this whole lecture. Though as the whispered moved to the front row, Stein's face began to twist as though he ate something pass the expiration date.

It caught everyone by surprise as he magically threw a perfectly _**sharpened**_ scalpel into the blackboard. Everyone pause hoping that they were not going to be the outlet to their teacher's disturbed mind, "Who started this fiasco?" No one dared to move in fear that they would be the next victim. "Well is anyone willing to talk?" Stein's face cracked into a creepy smile as he mindlessly reach to the top of his head the turn the screw, "I promise to raise our grade in class up by ten points if you can tell me who started this…"

In least than half a second multiple hands turned to point back at the blue-haired assassin, Black*Star pause at the Betrayal of his "loyal" subjects, but most of all his best friend quietly pointing an accusing finger at him as well, "You too Tsubaki?"

"Sorry but _The Game_ is more important than you…"

A scalpel miraculously pinned his hair to the row of desks behind him. The Dark sadistic grin curled onto the lips of their mad professor, "I'm sorry class but I feel we need a little change in subject… Black*Star would you like to help me with biology?" Everyone turned their heads with evil grins.

(In the Hall)

He really couldn't help but grind his teeth in angry, or when he was amused…or when happens to be dreading about being alive again. Or… okay he couldn't stop grinding his teeth period but that was beside the point. He applied pressure against his fist to crack his knuckles, the satisfying pop. "When I get my hands on the idiot that who made me lose _The Game_…" He mumbled as he rubbed his blue hands together as he began to think of ridiculous scenarios, "I'll make them clean the school pool!" The Zombie pause before looking up to see the bronze sign, "_Crescent Moon_, perhaps Stein knows who the culprit is who…"

As the doors swung open Sid noticed everyone inside the Crescent Moon Classroom the students were inattentively listening to Stein's Lecture. Sid paused at the sight of the scalpel, "Now To instill proper revenge on your culprit… Oh Hello Sid." Stein stated as he placed the scalpel in the board. "Was there something you needed?"

Sid looked down on the desk to see Black*Star pinned on the table. He really should have not been surprised that it was Black*Star, "No I got my question answered… Carry on."

"WHAT? NO! HELP! SID!"

_**DING! DONG! DONG! BING!**_

"OH MY SHINIGAMI! I NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT BELL!" Black*Star screamed ripping himself off the dissection table.

Soul turned towards his Meister who was leaning against her hand, "Well that was interesting huh, Maka?"

"I guess but one question…" Soul raised an eyebrow at his meister, "What the fuck is _The Game_?" Soul chuckled before he repeated the same answer as before that it was against the rules of _The Game_. Little did Maka know that Soul was having fun ruffling her feathers.

"Come on let's go home."

Soul held his hand out for Maka who reluctantly accepted it. They walked out into the hall to hear the weird buzzer of the PA System, "Attention Students! For I have an Important Announcement, _The Game!_"

_**"~ NOOOOOOO~~~"**_

Maka gave a death squeeze to her partner's hand, "WHAT THE HELL IS _THE GAME_?" Soul cringed as he knelt towards the ground at the pressure his partner maintained her death grip.

A weird penguin like creature stopped in front of them and wildly waved his cane. Maka and Soul could not disguise their disgust at the thing, "Excalibur…"

"FOOLS!" Excalibur shouted wildly in their direction, "I just lost the game!

**Voila**** I'm sorry not updating I'm trying... I really am.**


End file.
